Oh Gosh, He's Too Pretty
by aniylav27
Summary: Little Bella living on her own, is working in a clothing store one day. Everything was ordinary, until a mysterious man walks in and changes everything. Please read I am horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning to the sound of the alarm clock, and I know that today is not going to be a simple walk in the park. I drag my self out of the bed after making several promises that I would count to twenty and then get ready for work. Opening the door to the bathroom, I stub my toe in the door frame. It hurt like hell, with five extra l's. I bounce up and down on that one foot, confirming that today was going to be horrible. After sitting in my shower for five minutes, doing what other people would say 'absolutely nothing'. I got up and rubbed my rag on my skin with almost no soap on it from laziness, I reached for the handle to take the water off but instead turned the nob that determined whether I would take a hot or cold watered shower. The cold water came spraying down on me, nocking any amount off tiredness that might have been stopping my brain and body from functioning the way a normal persons body should.

I ran out the door of my apartment, making sure to lock the door, I did not want my ex sneaking into my house again. (That is a rose peddle covered body that I did not look forward to seeing again in my day dreamed away life.) I jump into my truck, heading to the expensive suit department that I worked in. I don't know why people went here (seriously I looked at the prices on those clothing pieces and my life's earning would never be able to afford not even one of those ties).

Its six fortyfive and I have an hour before I can go home. It does not seem like any one is going to come in, and there are already two other people looking after the store, And there's one at the cahs register. So I did something that I do all the time when I am tired at work. I moved over some jackets on a rack and slipped behind them making sure no one was looking before I did so. I giggled at my childishness and sank into the thickly carpeted floor before rapping my arms around my legs, thankful for the top of the rack being there to support the lamp that was placed there and me.

After ten minutes of being there I I peeked out from behind one of the jackets making sure the coast was clear and stepped out from the small space that I created to be met with a hard, and cold body. (Maybe the coast was not as clear as I thought.) After saying a sorry I noticed the persons face, it was beautiful, handsome, with small perfect features. It was unnatural, inhuman for some one to look so amazing. He had on a suit that looked even more expensive than the ones that were sold in the store. As I looked over the body I came up to the shoulders that had long, dark strand of hair covering them. After my eyes met up with the face again, the peice of art work's face was heart shaped, a pointed nose with thin red lips. His eyes were black that looked odd against the ghost pale skin. I finally pulled myself to here what was coming out of his mouth.

"Are you okay, dear?" He asked and his voice would've made my want to record it, if it wasn't for the absents of my cell phone. He had the look of relief on his face, as if a firemen gave him back his cat from the tree.

My arms were unusually cold, and I looked down to see his hands steadying me from from falling, by gently gripping my arms. As soon as I took recognition of it he removed his hands, and placed them back k in his pocket.

I gave him a small smile as I made and attempt to walk away, before I did something stupid. I turned my head back to him to see him looking down at his hands with a look of being puzzled, I could not help but wonder why

I watched as he walked out of the door, looking back to where I was. I blushed and quickly focused back on ringing up the customers clothing, looking up from from behind my eye lashes as he let's the door fall behind him.

I walked out of the ridiculous store shaking my head as I locked the door with my copy of keys. Looking down at my feet I thought about how cold his hands were, and how dumb I must have looked when I crawled out from behind the jackets. I laughed at my self, but my 'me time' was cut short by a voice that could only be his.

"Excuse me." He calls out, and I turned around cautiously hoping that he was not going to kill me, with the knife that he maybe, maybe not be hiding in his jacket. I told myself to run, but something else pulled me to her him out.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I am certain this might sound weird but, I saw you once around town and was completly mesmerized by you. I was wondering if maybe you would I don't know want to go out sometime?" He asked and I stood there for a minute. How could a pretty quote, unquote god want to go out with me?

"Uhm, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't even know your name." I say a blush on my face as I bite my lip, secretly hoping he wouldn't give up.

"Well, we have to start somewhere right?" He says his perfect eyebrows rising in hope. How could I turn down an offer like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank yo for reading my story, and I am going to be honest I quote unquote knew where this story was going, wink wink. But as always I hope you enjoy. Let the stories begin.

I looked walked in to my house in awe as I stared at the tiny little paper that held this mysterious man's phone number. For some reason I felt the need to smell it since it was in his pocket and should smell like him. I looked to my left, then I looked to my right, looking to my left once again just to be extra extra sure. I sunk into my sheets feeling stupid because the fact that I was home alone made this all kind of something that I just wanted to remove from my memory.

I focused my eyes back on the paper in front of me and then slowly I brought it up to my nose. It smelt exactly like him everything about it smelled like it. That night I fell asleep with the peice of paper taped to my nose, deciding that I would wait at least two days before I was to call Pretty boy back. Omg, did I just call him pretty boy.

The two days passed by with me debating whether or not I should call pretty boy about that date and taking pain medication because I was straining my neck because I was looking out the window to see if I would just happen to get a glimpse.

I was bighting the back of my pen as I stood behind the cash register thinking of what I should doodle on my apple, that I was supposed to be eating. I was so caught up in playing eeny, meeny, miney moo on whether I would draw a happy smiley face or a deranged smiley face. But I settled on pretty boys name on the apple 'Aro' I wrote out in cursive in big letters and set it on the counter.

I almost peed my pants when the bell rang bringing me out of what ever daise I just happened to not know I was in. I slowly looked up to see the one and only handsome face that could only belong to Pretty boy himself. He looked at me with a smile and I just had to smile back, but I am sure it came out as a grimance because I was suddenly hit with a wild feeling of guilt. I planned on calling him, I really did'nt't think he would believe that.

"Hey!" He said putting his elbows on the counter to put his face on this hands. I chuckled soflty at the cuteness of the picture.

"Hey, listen um I meant to call you tonight, because I did'nt't want to um." I stuttered trying to find the right words. I was going to say 'desperate' but I diud not feel like blushing like a tomato.

He had a look of sorrow as he said a quick 'I get it' and turned around to leave. But quickly with out stumbling grabbed a hold of his arm before he left.

"Not it is not like that." I say, 'desperately' trying to make him here me out. He turned around slowly looking me in the eye making my knees turn into the Hershey chocolate bar I forgot to take out of my pants on a summer day. His face brightened up to the point where he almost looked like a ten year old child, and I knew that it was not a good thing.

"Well Bella I am foreign to this place so I was hoping maybe someone can show me around, take me on a night out. If you were really going to call me, come with me, show me the town." He says pleadingly, and something told me that he already knew what my answer would be.

"Alright my shift is almost over so, I will take you out to night but I have things that you have to do first." I say blushing at thinking at what was going on in my mind. Dressing him is something I would love to do. Him just being my baby, taking my time as I creep up his legs with his pants in my hands, taking a little longer below that waist line. Oh gosh what was going on with me.

"Of course what would that be Isabella?" He said eyeing the apple that was on the counter, I blushed looking being him to make sure there were no costumers. I saw him reach out to turn the apple around since only the 'a' was visible from his perspective. I quickly grabbed the apple, and took a bite out of it. But it back fired when I tasted the ink.

"You are not going anywhere with me looking like that, so we are going to have to do something about it." I said wearily, trying to play off like I was not jumping up up and down like a toddler in my body.

"Is there something wrong with what I am currently wearing?" He said raising his eyebrow and grinning. It was going to be a long night.

Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
